


The Iron Wedding

by Gordochinho_heroi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Theon Greyjoy Doesn't Betray Robb Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gordochinho_heroi/pseuds/Gordochinho_heroi
Summary: Theon and Sansa Wedding
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Iron Wedding

The wedding party was big on the Iron Islands, the heir to Balon Greyjoy was about to have his wedding night with Sansa Stark, Lord Eddard's first daughter.

Sansa and Theon are going up the stairs towards Theon's room, Sansa was wearing a gray dress with krakens and a direwolf sewn, Theon was wearing a black shirt and brown pants.

"Be careful, my lady," Theon said, the stairs were badly made and Theon had noticed it. "We're done," said Theon, a little nervous.

-I can enter? -Sansa asked.

"Of course, my lady," said Theon calmly.

Sansa and Theon entered. Theon's room was spacious, smelled good, and had a large double bed. When Sansa saw the bed she was a little nervous, this wedding night still hadn't convinced her, but she couldn't do anything like that she would be dishonoring her house and her husband.

Sansa approached the bed, Theon began to caress her back, and when she realized that she started to undress.

When she was wearing a brassiere, with the bottom undressed, Theon's penis started to grow and he took off his clothes.

Sansa looked at Theon's penis, it is so good and big, as soon as she took off her brassiere, her breasts were revealed, they were big for a 15 year old girl and quite beautiful, just like Theon likes.

Theon started stroking Sansa's ass, it's so nice and round, he ran his hand over Sansa's buttocks and she moaned softly.

Sansa shy as always, did as she was told and started licking Theon's penis, he started to moan and that gave Sansa ears a pleasure.

Theon doesn't tell when ejaculation begins and when Sansa noticed it was too late, Theon's semen started to spurt in Sansa's face.

"Drink it all," said Theon.

Sansa did as she was told and they lick Theon's penis with a lot of love.

"Lie on your back," Theon said with some excitement.

Sansa lay down on the bed and Theon stuck his penis in Sansa's perfect ass, started to lunge and Sansa moaned, moaned very loudly with pleasure. As soon as Theon realized that Sansa was comfortable, she let the pace pick up.

-ONHH- Sansa shouted full of pleasure to see her virginity taken away. She was living in the moment, she was loving it- OHH, ANNN OOONNNNN, THANK YOU THEON- she was full of pleasure and joy.

Theon broke the rhythm and started kissing Sansa's wonderful ass, she was finished, but theon was just getting started.

Theon started a second round on Sansa's ass, he was crazy about that big and beautiful ass. Sansa continued to moan. 

She was loving every second of sex and when she thought she couldn't be better she started to feel something wet on her ass that was giving her immense pleasure.

Sansa was lying with her tail up like a prostitute, and she started to feel Theon's lips kissing her and she kissed him back.

Theon turned Sansa's body upward and her vagina and breasts were exposed.

Theon covered Sansa's entire body and took advantage of every inch of her curves, started by kissing her soft lips, then began to suck on her large and delicious breasts.

When he finished kissing the breasts he took his penis to them and stuck his penis between the two breasts making Sansa moan uncontrollably. He started rubbing his penis on her breasts and shook it until he ejaculated and made Sansa's breasts full of semen.

When he finished with her breasts, she started licking Sansa's virgin vagina, meanwhile Sansa was rubbing her hands with the semen of Theon that was on her breasts, working everything in the process, she was having the best moment of her vision with the Theon's semen. 

Thinking he couldn't improve Theon stuck his penis in Sansa's cunt.

"OHNNNN", she moaned very loudly that even Balon Greyjoy was worried in the next tower.

When Theon took the penis from Sansa's clitoris she started squirting.

There were so many sensations in a minute that Sansa was hoarse from moaning.

Finally Theon kissed Sansa and lay down beside her.

And so the wedding night of the heir to the Iron Islands ended.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed. Tell in the comments if you like and made some critics


End file.
